Peroxide Blues
by theMusician92
Summary: After losing so much. In so little time. The Doctor has a desperate problem. And There's only one young Doctor who can help...


Title : Peroxide Blues.  
Subject: The doctor's always wanted to be ginger.  
Characters: Martha Jones, the Doctor (ten).  
Summary: Set sometime after S4.  
Style: general/friendship  
Disclaimer: I own everything - all characters in this story as portrayed by the actors in the hit BBC program Doctor Who. Not RTD or the Moff or even the BBC.Of course when I say everything, it's practically the global meaning of nothing.

Inspired: By something that happened a lil over an 1 hr ago. - my friend Chrissy and I dyed my hair Blueberry!  
Umm, word of warning, It is unbeta'd...because I don't have one and its just been completed so please excuse the crappiness of it.  
Thankyou! :)

--  
_When they say 30minutes they actually mean __**30minutes**_

"Look at me. Have I always looked so ordinary?" sighed the Doctor as he stared at his seeminlgly "ordinary" reflection in the TARDIS bathroom. The TARDIS hummed in reassurance, but his hair had been ruffled in many procarious positions, trying to find a new style. But it wasn't working. When ever he found it necessary to regenerate he had always looked forward to what ever new look he would have now, always bouncing around like a child at that first glance in the mirror or any reflection he could get a glance at.

But after many things he's had to endure over and over again with this particular body he just got tired. No matter how good looking people said he was, after all he had seen, after all he'd been through. He just needed a change, and there was only one person who could help him...

--

The TARDIS engines had just finished whooshing when Martha Jones had managed to put on her bath robe. She had just been enjoying a long soak in the bath after a well earned day off when she heard them in her living room. Wrapped warmly inside her robe she was curious to see why the doctor would wish to disturb her. After what had happened with the earth and Donna, and him finally finding Rose she figured she'd be the last person he'd contact.

The TARDIS door opened, and the Doctor emerged looking tired and frustrated.

"Martha, I'm going to need your help."

"With what?"

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of Hair Dye, Ginger Hair Dye.

--

"You want **me** to dye **your** hair? But Why? Martha queried.

"Well i've never done this sort of thing before...please?" replied the Doctor it was evident in his voice he wasn't yet ready to talk about what had occurred after he left martha. Martha showed the doctor into the bathroom and sat him down in front of her sink. Gesturing for him to lower his head into the basin.

"Nice bathroom." mentioned the Doctor as he took a quick glance at what ever could be seen from the awkward angle his head was positioned in. Martha responded to his comment by looking around the room, seeing nothing but ordinary turqoiuse walls with , her favourite ducky shower curtains. Soon realising that his comment was simply a form of distraction, she turned on the tap before the Doctor could get another word in.

Martha began to massage the hair dye into his wet hair. The Doctor just sat there, towel wrapped around his shoulders to protect his clothes from being stained. Bit by bit Martha was lathering the dye until the whole bottle was in his hair.

Once the dye was lathered into his, hair the box instructed that they wait 30 minutes until the product was to washed out. They had 30 minutes to waste, and Martha wasn't going to stand around.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened after I left, or am I gonna have to guess, like always." asked Martha

The doctor sighed, he couldn't keep it from her, he needed someone to talk to, so it might as well be the one person he really trusts.

" They're gone, they're all gone...Rose is back home, with her family and the other Doctor. Forever. I gave her him, and he is gonna give her the one thing I never could, he's going to spend the rest of his life with her."

"But you loved her Doctor, when you found her, I thought you would finally be happy, the both of you would finally be happy."

"I loved her, still do. But I had moved on , she hadn't."

"What about Donna? A human time lord, that doesn't happen very often."

"I wiped her memory, any trace of me, of you, jack, anyone, it had to go. If I didn't do so, eventually the power of a timelord mind would've killed her in the end. I wasn't going to let that happen. It's just, the look on her face , the pleading and crying before i took her memory, she might as well have died..." the doctor continued to tell martha about what had happened, explaining followed by tears, followed by heartache and more tears.

Before they both knew, 1 hour had passed since the dye was lathered into the Doctors hair. And Martha began to wash it out.

"Scrub harder, i'm dirty." said the Doctor.

"You look perfectly clean to me Doctor, is anything wrong."

"Not anything. **Everything.** ...so much has happened in this body, I've seen so much..."

"But surely with all your other bodies you 've seen destruction and chaos."

"Yes of course, but i've ruined so many people lives, rose's ,yours, now donna's. I can't even bear to look at myself in the mirror these days. I feel filthy, i shower and i scrub harder and harder as if everything will wash away...but they don't... they never do."

"You can't bear to look at the man you've become."

"Exactly, I would regenerate, but it can only be done when a Time Lord is facing death. And beside, I can't pull myself to do it. I just can't."

"Well, you can't wash away the past, I should know. Even if you did regenerate your problems will still be there." Martha paused,

"Not that they are problems, don't you see Doctor, everyone who has ever travelled with you has done so on their own accord, you never forced them.

"Yes, but..." said the Doctor before Martha cut in.

"**But**, nothing. Now I think the dye is just about gone and your hair is dry. Fancy a look at the new you?' asked Martha.

Martha tried to hide her shocked expression as she told the Doctor to look in the mirror. She dared not say anything else, but just wait for his reaction to his new look. The Doctor stood up and lifted his head out of the basin and looked ahead into the bathroom mirror. An obviously gobbsmacked expression landed on his face. His eyebrows rose higher than they had probably ever been. He ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it to the usual style. Then turned to a bemused Martha and said.

'Well...I **have** always wanted to be ginger.'


End file.
